The white Grim Reaper
by jetslinger333
Summary: Enter the most powerful and perfect weapon in the world of Queens Blade he has no emotion, no compassion and only follow his battle instinct as a berserker, like the grim reaper death always follows him no matter where he goes even in hell. He has being called many names as the savior and destroyer of his world. But only one name always spoken at his presence Casshern.


The man that killed the sun that was called the moon

It was midnight with the full moon up in the air illuminating the night along with the stars a warrior was walking slowly in the forest peacefully, The warrior wore a white tight suit also sports a large collar and two jet boosters on the hips the color was white an emblem word C on his chest he wore a mask like  
helmet that covered his entire face except his eyes not only that on the center of the helmet was a V golden color ornate with earpieces that are similar to his jets. He didn't how he got here but for certain he was lost but felt wonder to see trees, grass, rivers, wildlife and especially the blue sky during the day. It was a miracle to see such beauty that was destroyed during the Ruins that he caused it but seeing this miracle still gives him fear that he could destroy it again just like he had done in his previous world.

Then suddenly it started to rain heavily for the people who took notice the rain as a sign of bad weather especially during travel but the warrior just stood there not moving letting the rainy drops soak his body it was like a bliss from heaven came down to wash the bad things away. The warrior just smiles feeling the water coursing to his body and continue walking towards his journey to find his purpose in this world.

The warrior was giving many names, the destroyer, the savior, the spear, the monster, demon and etc. but the only title they all called him was The Grim Reaper because death always followed him no matter where he goes no matter it was humans or robots they will just die. He was once called the strongest among three of his siblings being merciless being without any sense of reason or morality, doesn't know the meaning of pain even when injured and even defeated dune who was called the god of death himself. He committed a terrible sin that causing the entire world to spin into a cataclysmic state known as the "**Ruin**." The Ruin is what they called a disease that cause the entire planet to suffer robots started to rust faster than being killed if what humans called a slow and painless death, the planet lost all life leaving only few humans to survive along with few robots. The cause of the ruin even make robots go insane, crazy, and sociopath they even obtained what humans always have in their nature of surviving no matter what the cause even killed your own kind, some say the Ruins was caused by one person while other think as finding redemption for their sins just to rot and die, It was hell on earth.

* * *

Janice the famous songstress who once spread hope to the world of Ruins no matter it was robots or humans heard her song, she meet the Grim Reaper during her travels when robots that was construct for war leaded by their leader Braiking boss but turn into bandits hunting her when the Ruin began planning to destroy her along with the others who wanted to hear her song of hope, meeting the Grim Reaper was what they called fate she was the shield that protect the innocents while he was the spear the only kills it's foe, the Grim Reaper then decided to accompany her to the **Vosten Music Hall** where she is greeted by many of her fans. She is able to sing to all of them while the Grim Reaper who defends her from a large army of Bandits.

She came here along with her guards was a new beginning to find a world not contaminated by the Ruins, she was what people consider beautiful in her standard with long, waving and sparkling red hair that reaches past her back. She has bright gold eyes and pale white skin. She wears fancy clothing that was minimally worn including a long white dress over a green under shirt. The guards they thought the songstress as their miracle to find such world therefore willingly to serve their mistress till the day they died and protect her even sacrifice their lives. For Janice arriving such world was a miracle she didn't want her subordinates to be loyal to her but as comrades going together spreading her song to this world, then she thought of the Grim Reaper if he is in this world she will meet him again, she was a travelling singer going to places and sing her song for anyone to here but her singing is very unique when came to this world, Janice once sing for the orphanage to the orphans but her singing was beautiful and miracle as she sang the dying crops turn to life trees grow back and everything in the area was filled with life thus she was given the name **The Goddess Song of Miracles**. They were some people listening to her music started to change their ways her song almost like a song brought from the heavens to cleanse and brought salvation to the wicked many arrogant nobles heard her song cried with tears of shame and joy for her singing was much better than the healing balm they called Holy Milk because her song didn't just bring life but heal wounds no matter it was outside or inside. The church tried to recruit Janice to let her sing as a goddess but she decline the offer for her travelling and spreading her song is what drives her like where she once came from. Some of the church didn't like how she answered to refuse such opportunity once in a lifetime to live life of luxury and adored by the people was arrogance they were some tried to force her but her guards that look like knights wearing cloaked and metal armored protected her even the mightiest church warrior sent to retrieve her were no match against her guards she even show mercy to them. For Janice to receive such gift from her song was new for her singing to helped bring hope again and this time she wish to find a person who one day will her next hope no matter it was humans or robots.

"Mistress Janice are you sure you aren't tired singing for the natives here" a cloaked robot with one green eyes and sharp claws".

"I'm fine is just that I'm happy that we are free from the ruins that's all and stop calling me mistress "she just smiled warmly to her guardians.

"Even so we will still called you mistress for you we have found a place like this if it wasn't your hope that we would fall to despair a long time ago in our previous world"

"I didn't what I wanted that's all spreading hope"

"But our loyalty is to you for we have made our oath before we arrive here"

"Very well just don't force yourself to much"

"Understood Mistress Janice" as all of them salute her.

* * *

Jin was Robot but not ordinary robot he was created to protect humans during the war even when the ruins began .He is a very tall Caucasian man, with a slim build and broad shoulders. Has an orange eye with solid black pupils and short gray hair. Jin wears a large black jacket with a fur collar. Jin along with his two comrades and other bunch of humans and robots are now rebuilding a new home they found free from the ruin it was a miracle the suffering of the ruins and decaying is finally over, even though they don't have the proper equipment to build the robot parts but still finding this world is better than losing a few parts and screw. Jin was happy seeing that human and robots can finally work together to start something new building a home as he crossed his arms and just grinned seeing such view with Tetsu who has just arrive to meet his leader.

"Jin are still looking the view from the top of the hill again"

"I can't help we are finally able to start a new beginning "

"I kindly agree even though we couldn't find Luna but arriving this world was a miracle"

Jin remember how they journey searching for Luna and spotted a strange bright light in just seconds it engulfed the group the next thing they know they were in a forest a real life forests that wasn't destroy before and after the Ruins began. He just smiled seeing children and younger robots playing with no discrimination, no genocide and no war it was something his father ever wanted and wished he see what he is seeing now.

"But we better be careful a world like this is usually habitable by the natives and I figure some of them aren't welcome by visitors especially from another world" Tetsu just warn his leader no to let his guard down way with the peace they are having.

"Then we have you to worry about that latter wont we just relax for a while" it's true seeing the sky was something he can't stop doing for the group this must the blessing of Luna giving for them a chance to started something new even so he know the Grim Reaper will also be here

Tetsu just signed in defeat but he kind of agrees it has being a three months since arriving in this world and finding a place to live in peace from the ruins is the convictions that drives them maintaining the peace.

* * *

A group of metal looking robots can be mistake as Knights or Golems by the natives of this world. We're wandering out of nowhere searching for something or someone in particular they are called bandits or rogue robots they were created by Braiking boss to fight against the humans and exterminated every human they seen even women and children, for them robots are superior to rule the planet but everything change when the Ruin started. Braiking boss disappear and nowhere in sight, they were in despair especially dying because of the Ruins now they are here for what power or phenomena brought them here was the question but as long they free from the Ruins it didn't matter.

"Why do we search him after all we all finally free from the 'Ruin' my joints aren't rusting anymore".

"We cannot stop what if he cause the ruin again in this world and the next".

"That's right I don't want to die like the Ruins again If I want to die at least I have his head on a flagpole".

"But this is our time to rule this world like we did in our previous world".

"Even we did I can tell this dimension is primitive they are probably no tech to create more of our kin the airs to clean and scanners shows no highly carbon oxide in the air and less ozone layers. This place feels like being untouched and we should appreciate it."

"Surely there's must we all can do free from the ruin".

"Without our leader Braiking bos nowhere in sight we don't have a purpose but to eliminate him before it's too late I rather die with dignity as a robot then a coward who befriends those pitiable meat bags".

The others just muttered thinking what he said some agree while others were questioning their purpose.

"True, the last things we need are another Ruin and die another painless death of decaying".

"Every time I remember about the Ruin makes me shiver in fear, for us robots that don't know the meaning of fear and despair was cause by the Grim Reaper himself".

"MAKING US ROBOTS FELT EMOTION LIKE THOSE PITIFULL HUMANS!"

"Il' says we strike while the iron is hot!"

"Yeah, we killed him and devour him! "

"So onwards my comrades we will not rest until we finally have his head then we can die if not we can devour his remains at the same time!" the group shouted the name of their hated enemy.

**CASSHERN KOROSU! CASSHERN KUIKOROSU! , CASSHERN KOROSU! CASSHERN KUIKOROSU!****CASSHERN KOROSU! CASSHERN KUIKOROSU!****CASSHERN KOROSU! CASSHERN KUIKOROSU!****CASSHERN KOROSU! CASSHERN KUIKOROSU!****CASSHERN KOROSU! CASSHERN KUIKOROSU!**** CASSHERN KOROSU! CASSHERN KUIKOROSU! ****CASSHERN KOROSU! CASSHERN KUIKOROSU!****CASSHERN KOROSU! CASSHERN KUIKOROSU!****CASSHERN KOROSU! CASSHERN KUIKOROSU!****CASSHERN KOROSU! CASSHERN KUIKOROSU!****CASSHERN KOROSU! CASSHERN KUIKOROSU!**

* * *

Sophita who was called the angel of ruins a tall girl with large, spiky pink hair, dark skin and forest green eyes. She wears a gold, sleevles, open shirt with a matching skirt and a tan undershirt matching with her necklace also arrive in this world she was naïve but intrigued to see such world she just tip top toe dancing around the dessert but wanted to search the person she felt in love with because seeing this world was not in ruins means that the reaper is free from his tournament therefore she can love him. She can't remember how her brain was damage during the ruins and turn her into a mindless sociopath craze battle lust person but meeting The grim Reaper open her heart and her mind as well and pray that he will find redemption. He did as she saw her surrounding was fill with life and she was able to think straight again after the damage that was cause by the Ruin she would finally battle the Grim Reaper again and love him.

* * *

Bolton was a robot he has a blue tint and a black visor, and a yellow light symbolizing his singular eye who just woken up from his sleep or stasis was surprise when seeing a field of flowers that wasn't affected by the ruins and his body isn't decaying anymore not only that his body was fix including the destroy arm left arms and both of his legs that was once destroy by the Reaper was here and moving as he stood up he can see the horizon that was fill with life before the ruins and the war but even so Niko his little friend wasn't here anymore to see it. He knows she would be happy to see the sun lighting the flower field that she always tends it.

Even you have your limbs back but not to have something you care wasn't worth living but then seeing his limbs are attaché thinks that Niko might as well being revive so decided to search for her and protect her because it was something he wanted to do to atone what wrong he did to her and didn't even thank her before she died.

* * *

The warrior was walking he meet the natives of this world and all of them were humans, demi humans or Gal monster that he had never seen before it was shocking to find this many humans in this world rather than the previous . He once walk to a village that was attacking by a group odd monster that look like beast and fend them of easily but the villagers were afraid of him of the carnage he did and so he continue walking and didn't bother for he knows people will still be afraid of him.

That until he meet an elf or more like a dark elf who is feared by both humans and elf race was being chase by a group of bandits wanted to turn her into their slave and toy she was similar to an elf minus the brown skin and white hair. She was wearing an ( armored similar to Leina) with a cloak to hide her future and face, running from her pursuers in the forest but tripped down and was surrounded when she was defenseless before they could do anything a being wearing a strange white armor with a beautiful feature like a Bishonen that stunned everyone including the dark elf who forgotten when was a dire situation. When he saw what was happen and told the bandits to release the girl they just laugh thinking this person was a fool and thinking that a beautiful person like this is worth to be sold to the nobles and attack which was a foolish thing, the warrior just destroy their weapons with ease using only his right hand and didn't move from the spot everyone jaw dropped and eyes widen seeing how skinny male just destroy their weapons bare handed but that didn't stop the bandit leader as he rush towards him thinking that breaking his legs and arms would do, but all of sudden his eyes were glowing bleu then in just two seconds the bandit leader was dead with a hole in his chest the others look in terror and run for their lives. After that he look the corpse with sad eyes he was trying to subdue him not killed him with that he just continue walking only looking at the elves for a moment. What the elf saw just stunned there to see such powerful male just defeated a group of bandit only using his bare hands not only that her heart was beating faster when remembering his beautiful face so she decided to follow him secretly to find out who is he and how could he possess such power.

* * *

The warrior walk until he reach an open field and saw what could described primitive seeing a bunch of humans wearing what you called primitives armored from medieval ages he may have lost his memory but that doesn't mean he lost his knowledge about history and common sense. He saw a group of humans making a stand near a giant gate that looks impossible to be open by human standard against the army of the undead that look like walking corpse and skeleton. He knows what's going to happen the group near the gate will get slaughtered and outnumbered, like always he do intervene by helping the other group against the army of the undead in one leapt he was like a eagle majestic powerful when flew in the sky then landed in the middle between the two faction in battle. He just turn his head looking at the gate side and the army of the undead side with his mouth guard close.

Echidna warrior instinct, told her do not engage the warrior or you will die, it the first time for thousands of years she felt this who looked like a human but was dangerous his eyes were sad but beautiful it was like watching a blue sky that suddenly turn into a storm that would bring a hurricane to wipe out everything and leaving nothing alive.

Claudette can tell this man was dangerous even he was walking casually like nothing her instinct tells her to run and don't look back even abandon her siblings if she had to survive and this was something she never had in her at all she was bound by duty but this being corrupted her oath by his presence.

Risty who had battle other bandits, assassins, corrupted nobles, knights and soldiers cannot comprehend what she just saw a male human to possess a trait like a ripper was walking towards the army of the undead her body can't move if it did the gaze the man gave her was enough to brought chilled to her spine in just seconds and she can't stop trembling.

Alleyne who was known as the fierce and discipline elven warrior who never showed weakness was trembling in fear like Echidna, the presence of the male was enough to make her readying her weapon in her fighting stance if he attacks she willing to use her special move that she saving for the tournament.

Shizuka who was a ninja trained in assassins and infiltration can tell the eyes of a murderer and a warrior and the person eyes that glowed with gentle sadness was no human it was a monster from hell she felt some kind of blood lust that only the worst she encounter.

Cattleya who was once a warrior and now a house wife knows how dangerous this person is and hugging her son Lana tighter fear something would happen to her son.

Leina just stood there looking at the veteran warriors scared to stiff only by just looking at the male who was just wearing a white strange armor before she could shout to warn him Claudette just cover her sister mouth and telling her not to say a word. Leina for the first time seeing her sister was scared because of one male was new as she was the captain and never fear in her life and here she was sweating and trembling not at the army of the undead but the lone knight that just stood there. Elina in the other didn't care whoever it was standing there but as long her Leina is near it's fine although she can't put it that Claudette is afraid.

Nowa being the most naïve in the group found the warrior was in a dangerous situation was about to and warm him was stopped by her master even her pet Lou is growling fiercely including Kelta who just focus with these eyes whoever ready to strike.

Shizuka a miko can tell her friend and companion is trembling in fear for the first time she knew her friend was the last person to be afraid but here right know it happen. She can't tell why just a male standing doing nothing can make everyone scared of him.

* * *

Menace, Melona and Airi just stood there seeing the lone male standing in the middle of a battle like he was looking for death himself.

"This male must be stupid to face an entire army of the undead without any weapons and wearing that strange armorer" Melona just chuckled .

"I kind of agree he must have no brains at all" Menace just followed.

"Menace-sama I'm sure you alone can killed him easily"

Airi was a wraith like all wraith the can see life force but this male life force was emitting some malicious even worse than her mistress the swamp witch not only that those eyes they didn't show any emotion at all her women intuition is telling her to run but her loyalty is still to the swamp witch.

"Go and attack just leave him barely so that I can revive him back my minions" she order her army towards the male.

A dozen armies of the undead ran towards the white warrior the warrior just stood there defenseless and underestimating him. As the army was nearing to him then he walk towards his foe in just 10 seconds and 10 steps everything went quiet. Then the army turn to dust leaving nothing but armor and weapons after passing the warrior.

Everyone gasped and eyes widen with their jaw dropped seeing the battle( splits screen)

"Melona did you just see that he just defeated a dozen of army barehanded" Airi spoke in fear.

Then the warrior just continue walking towards them without stopping at all which cause Melona, Airi and Menace tremble in fear.

Then Melona called his name a sign she is agitated by his action "Who are you".

The figure went stop and went silent for a few seconds then spoke the name that will forever engrave in their minds for all eternity "my enemies called me Casshern".

* * *

Author notes

This something in my mind that I wanted to write after reading **The Troubles of a Misplaced Hero by Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn** and **wandering pilot by Mercaba** so I decided to write someone that was known as the The grim reaper that can destroy the world the others I wrote thinking that they should give a second chance. Casshern eyes are green but in this story are blue to show that he lost his memories again and obtained a new abilities.

To see how the most powerful Cyborg or male battle alone against the army of the undead.

The dark elf I got the idea when reading the manga **Gate** **thus the JSDF fought there**

I still consider written this so please review to see there would be some spelling error and grammar but this would make Casshern the most wanted man again in The Queens blade world because of his immortality.

The fanfiction lack of the dark hero like Casshern so I decided to write it about it and thinking an idea what would happe if the Ikaruga from the Code geass universe with zero were sent to this word with The Avalon and Knight of seven similar to **A.C.E rebirth **game. The best part of Casshern sins was during Janice singing and Casshern fighting Bandits along with friender and Lyuze. It was like a story how a lone knight fought against the army to protect the maiden song of hope so she can spread her hope.

* * *

Omake what would happen if Casshern meet Leina for the first time?

It was almost dark Casshern was walking in the forest as usual then suddenly he heard a scream thus as usual he rush towards the screaming voice after jumping for a few moments he saw a women with bunny ears was assaulting another women and make his presence known to them.

"Stop!"

Both women then turn towards the voice and saw a male and were astonished to see his face it was beautiful without any flaws at all making Leina heart beat faster. Melona just smirked and licked her lips seeing such male.

"You must be a fool human are you not afraid of me"

"Why should I be afraid of you?, and please let her go"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha it's then even to scare me then you are really a foolish male even so you look delicious but I have business with her" before Melona could continue she was sent 50 feet from Leina and splat when hitting the trees

"What just happen" when she started to form her body and saw the male standing behind protecting the Vance Women, she didn't know what happen one thing she know is to retreat and observe first this male.

Leina was just shocked seeing such display he was a few feet from where she was then a few second he was here standing near her and sent the Slime away would describe a powerful kick. As she gaze at her savior she started to blushed to see up close his face rather than flawless it should be called perfect his eyes were blue like an ocean it was sad but gentle. Then she remember her clothes were dissolved by the slime so she cover herself but when she look at him his face was expressionless they were no emotion when seeing her like this most male would blush or look with those pervert eyes but he did just stare at her like a statue.

"Who are you she asked?"

"I don't remember who I am but my enemies called me Casshern "

"Casshern that's a strange name"

"It's the name I go by thus I can't remember anything at all"

"So you have amnesia?"

Casshern just nodded

"I am Leina Vance.. "

Then suddenly someone came it was a women with broze skin carrying a shield and a mace" I hope I'm not interrupting because it seems like you were meeting a lover Leina Vance" The bandit warrior just chuckled.

"No it's not that this man save me from the slime monster and this is the first time I meet him" Leina trying defend herself.

"How intrigue usually people like that, ran for their lives but this male save you with using any weapons but how?"

"I don't know it happen to fast that I didn't see what happen"

"I give a kick that's all" Casshern Reply without a hit of

"So what business the Bandit warrior Risty want with me"

"I came to take you back to your family this wanted poster describe it that they paid me to sent you back to your family".

"What would happen if I saw no "

"I can rearrange tha"t Risty giving the Devil smirked

* * *

in just a few minutes Leina was tied up with Risty dragging her towards the Vance home While Casshern just follow those two from behind confused to what happen but tag along curious

"So your name is Casshern and you lost your memory" Risty asked

"Yes the reason I travel is to find my purpose and memories"

"I can't see that but why didn't bring any supplies like food or water and that clothes you wore is strange I never seen it before?".

"I don't know I feel like I don't need to eat and I wore this clothes since I arrive here".

"Casshern I can't understand why aren't helping me like you did against the slime".

"Because you're not in danger anymore beside that you're going home after all so why aren't happy".

Leina didn't answer that.

"Casshern you're the first male that looks beautiful like a women, I guess they would probably mistake for you as a women in the Queens Blade Tournament"

"What is the Queens Blade Tournament?" Casshern asked.

"What! You mean you don't know it's a tournament that held every Four years to determine which one of the women will crowned as Queen and the Title the strongest and Beautiful warrior in the land".

Casshern just shook his head

"What kind of life you live Casshern" Leina said.

"A hell life since the day woke up with no memories who I am"

Leina suddenly felt bad she should have known that Casshern lost his memories also included something common. Risty just glare at Leina for saying such thing even so she can't stop this feeling of dread coming from Casshern it feels like the Grim Reaper is inches from taking her life but that would be impossible the male look completely harmless and no weapons except those strange thing attach to his they reach the Vance home.

"So this is your home Leina Casshern?" as he looked her home.

"Yes it's my home" but she didn't sound sincere being here.

"Drop down the drawbridge I have brought Leina Vance back" then the drawbridge was lowered down soldiers with spears starting to come out to welcome the visitor or not.

"Onee-sama your back I was so worried about you" came rushing a blondie woman that look a bit like Leina." I can't believe what you are wearing Onee-sama"

" I'm all right Elina" then Elina gaze turn to Casshern

"Who is this male near you has he defiled you" as walk closer aiming her claws at Casshern throat she wanted to see fear in his eyes for looking her Big sister body but all she get was an expressionless emotion face they was no fear at all in his eyes just Sad blue eyes.

"Who are you male and why are you with my sister?"

"My name is Casshern I'm with her because I save her that's all and making sure she is save when coming Back to her home"

"It's true Elina Casshern save me so show him respect"

Elina didn't like when her Leina defended this male" I don't see why a should show respect to this commoner"

"He defeated the Slime monster by himself "which cause everyone to mumble about it, everyone knows fighting her was suicide even alone.

"I don't want to interrupt but I would like my pay since I have sent back Leina vance" Risty was getting impatient.

"You will get no pay commoners for defiling my sister, seize them"

Then the soldier just surrounded Casshern and Risty but Casshern didn't falter at all and Risty drop her weapons and raise her hands.

"Elina stop this!"

"No onee-sama this people must have defiled you with thoughts of leaving here so throw them in prison to teach them a lesson".

"Then you're a sad person" Casshern spoke which cause everyone to stop and look at him

"What do you mean Commoner" she just glare at Casshern

"I may have lost my memory but I remember a person similar to you who thinks others are higher than themselves, because of what they have but not what they gain, all I see in you Elina Vance is just a spoiled little girl who only thinks she is higher than anyone but in truth your are nothing without the name Vance".

Risty smirked the speech was definitely a blow to Elina prides she have never seen a person stand up against her even in her home grounds

What Casshern said was true Elina never did care anyone but her and herself hearing what Casshern said give her the determination to leave this place and entering the tournament .

Elina was angry and frustrated to hear such words coming from this male; everyone have never questioned her authority that includes her servant and commoners. But this male said something that even snap her then she raised her claw arm and slap hard at the male with a satisfied grin. Leina was ashamed and horrified seeing her sister slapping Casshern using her gauntlet at his face before she could stop she saw Casshern wasn't in pain his face was bruising but they was no emotion at all like a statue. Risty was even impress seeing such display because the look that Casshern gives, Elina just Gritted her teeth hard seeing this male wasn't in pain but just stare at her with those sad eyes showing how he pity her. Then she finally snaps she started to slap Casshern multiple times causing bloods to flow from Casshern face from the cut's and mouth.

"I'M NOT LIKE YOU COMMONER I HAVE EVERTHING! "

"I'M A PROUD NOBLE!"

"YOU DON'T SCARE ME! "

"THE VANCE FAMILY IS A PROUD FAMILY!"

The soldiers including Leina and Risty just stare how Casshern was beaten to a pulp they couldn't say anything to stop it. After a few minutes more like 12 minutes she stopped. Even so Casshern still show no emotion at all only those sad eyes that keeps staring at her. Elina was tired her knuckles were hurt and breathing hard no matter how hard she hit him they was no pain in his eyes or expression just a sad eyes that pity her.

"Guards take this male for incarceration and the bandit in prison now" That snap everyone from the trance and started to move the both of them.

* * *

" Casshern I never thought that you had in you for taunting the spoiled brat and coming back alive"

Casshern prison was in front of Risty so both of them can talk except the part he was tied up.

"I said what was the truth that's all".

"Still seeing her face like that was priceless, I should thank you".

"No need so what are we going to do now ?".

"We escape of course at midnight when everything is quiet ".

"Understood just let me bend the bars for you" .

"That would be impossible-"before she could say anything Casshern free himself from his incarceration using only his strength .

"I'm impress so bending this prison bars is simple like breaking a toothpick".

"Yes" was the only reply .

* * *

Elina was frustrated she was thrashing everything in her room she can't stop remembering those sad blue eyes that keep glaring at her non-stop. Those eyes were haunting her like a ghost and showing how pitiful she becomes. Every time she tried to relax and close her eyes those memories keep emerge inside her head, the more she thinks about it the more she wants to beat him up. But no matter how she beat him up there was no pain showed on his face.

* * *

It was midnight Casshern and Risty have escaped from prison and right know his Carrying Risty in a bridal style because seeing how Casshern can easily leapt far a from buildings without making a sound. They were in the treasure room snooping around or more likely Risty guide him there.

"What are you doing Risty?"

"I'm just taking a few things that's all after all they didn't agree to pay me" looking all the treasure.

Then all of sudden a door open revealing the familiar blondie they know .

"So Leina I get that you want to leave here"

She nodded staring at the armor she was going to wear, everyone was doing their business until Casshern spotted something familiar it was diamonds in different color but it reminds him a little girl that always played with him with a carefree smile.

"Casshern hide then everyone went into hiding" Risty whisper.

Then someone enter the room "I know your there come out" Claudette spoke.

"I guess the captain of the royal Guards Claudette should not be underestimated" Risty spoke with a hint of sarcasm.

"You forgot who you dealing with thief"

" I'm not a thief I'm just a bandit" .

"I see the male is here as well, you have cause some displeasure towards Elina as punishment you will die first Casshern".

Claudette then sent lighting towards the both of them but Casshern just stop it only using his left hand which caused Claudette jaw wide open while Risty use this chance to escape to the windows.

Both of them were running on the roof

"Casshern are you really that powerful " Risty it was puzzled to see what kind of man he is able to withstood pain, bend steel bars and deflecting a lighting.

"I don't know all I know I was this powerful since the day I woke up" both of running then suddenly was stop by Claudette again.

"You can't escape both of you" as Claudette standing in front of them.

"She really is persuasive ".

"Indeed".

"Risty you ran first I hold her off", she was about to argue but seeing his strength and display of stopping Claudette lighting attacks give her seconds thoughts, alright but not to long.

"I'm impress Casshern you're the first male that stop my thunderclap only using your arm, but I still can forgive you for what you did to Elina and Leina".

"I only told Elina the truth".

"Silence because of you Leina is leaving her home again".

"It's her reason you can't force someone against their will" then all of sudden he started remember and seeing a vision giant robot with three horns wearing a cape commanding the robot empire to slaughter the humans"

Then Claudette charge when he was distracted and swing her sword to cut his arms of but he just grab her blade only using two fingers and punch her in the

Gut causing her to be unconscious but she manage to glace seeing his eyes glow brightly in mere seconds. Casshern Then lifted her body and gently put it

down.

Then suddenly he heard a loud explosion and saw Leina was lying down with bruises and as usual leapt to help her. Leina was conscious but still okay.

"What were you doing?"

"I was fighting the slime again only this time I manage to beat her", then Casshern came closer and carried Leina in bridal style like Risty

"What are you doing Casshern " Leina flustered when carried by a very beautiful male.

"Your hurt so it's better I carry you to safety" then he leapt in the night sky, Leina was amaze seeing how high he was jumping she could see her entire home from that angle as the moon is shining the night sky making Casshern look so majestic.

* * *

There you have it if Casshern meet her for the first time. I don't like Elina she reminds me how Britannia act in code geass so I just like someone torment her that's all by mentally similar to IKKI using phantom demon fist from saint seiya. Since this is an omake after all.


End file.
